


Nightmares

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Sings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, OT3, Soldier Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt:  Person A has horrible nightmares and Person B always helped them through it.  But when Person B has to leave town for a while, can Person C step up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Castiel counted all the shirts and pants he had rolled up in his suitcase, making sure that he had enough to last the five days he’d be on a retreat for work.  He really didn’t want to go.  And it wasn’t just because he absolutely despised the people he worked with, oh no.  In fact he was SUPER excited to be roomed with Gabriel of all people.  His face took a sour turn at just the thought of the overgrown man child leaving candy wrappers all over the room not to mention his pranks.  

 

The more serious reason was he didn’t want to leave his two lovers for that long.  They’d been together for so long that it was just weird when one of them was gone for an extended amount of time.  It had nearly killed him and Dean when Benny was stationed over seas.  When he came back they literally spent a week in bed, cuddling Benny in the middle until they had their fill.  Benny had only served one tour but it was long enough to give him the worst nightmares Castiel had ever seen someone have.  

 

They tried everything from teas to meditation to actual therapy but none of it seemed to work.  The only thing that seemed to calm Benny down was Castiel singing to him.  Dean had gotten a little jealous that he couldn't help but he refused to sing even though Benny and Castiel both told him he had a beautiful voice.

 

The nightmares seemed to have tapered off but with Castiel going to be gone for almost a week, he was scared they might flare up again.  He looked over towards the door just as Dean walked into the room, his lips pressed into a grim smile.  

 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked even though he already knew, he held out his hand and smiled when Dean greedily moved into his personal space.  Benny was still at work and would be home in time for them to have dinner and say goodbye to Castiel before the taxi would come for him.

 

“I don’t know if I can do this without you, I..know you need to go and I get it, I do.. but it’s gonna suck and not just for me, I..” Dean paused, and then just stopped entirely. He really didn’t need to say anything else. The understanding was clear as day on Cas’ face. Dean was terrified that he wouldn’t be enough.

 

“You can do this Dean, I know you can.  If it happens...he’s going to need you.  Stay calm and sing your mother’s favorite song,” Castiel said brushing his fingers through Dean’s hair.  He’d caught Dean humming that particular song over the years and it had taken him a while to notice it was to keep himself calm.  It was also how Castiel knew without a doubt Dean had a beautiful voice.  “And...worse case scenario...I made this,” Castiel said reaching into their night stand for a little recorder.  When Dean reached for it Castiel moved it out of his reach.

 

“But only if YOU can’t calm him,” Castiel demanded.

 

Relief settled into Dean’s shoulders, at least there was a backup plan in case it all went to shit. He pulled Castiel in close and hugged him tightly, gratitude and comfort filling him up. “I promise.. I’ll .. I‘ll try. Hopefully I won’t need to though, right? “ He answered with a partially anxious smile. Dean leaned forward and kissed at the soft pink lips before quickly pulling away, if he didn’t he’d never let Cas leave the bedroom.

 

“I have all the faith in you Dean.  Just remember to try and stay calm and to breathe.  You’ve already seen him at his worst, you’ll just be the one calming him this time.  He trusts you too,” Castiel smiled running his fingers through Dean’s hair again just because he loved how soft and fluffy it was without all that gel.  That and Dean always got this cute little smile on his face.  

 

“He should be home soon...are we ordering in?” Castiel asked pecking Dean’s lips before zipping up his suitcase.  He grinned when Dean picked it up for him.

 

“Yeah, already called the pizza place you love on fifth, they’ll be here any minute.” He answered, lugging the bag over his shoulder and pulling it in tight against his side as he moved through the doorway into the living room. Dean slipped the luggage into the corner behind the door before making his way back to the couch. Stretched out and motioned for Castiel to come closer. Within a matter of seconds the boy was cuddled up beside him. “I don’t want you to go for other reasons too, y’know. I’m gonna miss you, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel burrowed into Dean’s side, humming softly at how warm he was, “I know, I’m going to miss you both so much.  I tried to get out of it...this will be the longest we’ve been separated from each other since Benny left,” Castiel sighed.  He propped his head up to rest his chin on Dean’s shoulder and stared up into his face.  Without saying anything else he started to trace the freckles on Dean’s cheeks and nose, loving the soft blush that was starting to appear.

 

Sensing Castiel’s nervousness about the situation, Dean bit back his own worry and disappointment. “We’ll text, skype, call every day if that’s what it takes. It’ll be no time before you’re back here and we’re holding you hostage in bed for a couple days,” he said with a laugh, finally knocking himself out of the sour mood with images of Castiel tied to the headboard with one of those aggravating crooked ties he wears all the time. His boy panting and begging as he and Benny tease him to the torturous edge.

 

Castiel grinned, seeing the sudden lust bleed through those beautiful green eyes.  He pecked at Dean’s lips and sighed, “You better.”   He jumped a little when he heard the garage, a moment later the door leading into the kitchen opened and closed.

 

Benny let out a tired sigh as he dropped his chef coat on the kitchen counter.  Castiel hated when he left his crap everywhere but he didn’t want to waste time taking a shower or cleaning up when he knew Castiel would be leaving soon.  “Baby?  Darlin?  Where you guys at?” he called out.

 

“We’re in here, Benny.” Dean yelled back, not loosening his grip on Cas even though the boy was squirming a little to get to Benny. Dean was only a little surprised to see the man carrying in the pizza, he must have run into the delivery boy outside. Knowing Benny, he’d be grateful that he didn’t have to cook. Dean knew the man loved being a chef, but after a long day at work sometimes he Benny could hardly stand to look at the kitchen, much less spend any time in it. “You’re welcome,” he said eyeing the cardboard boxes.

 

Benny chuckled and set them down on the coffee table before opening his arms.  Castiel managed to untangle himself enough to crash into Benny’s arms and he hugged him tightly.  “Mmm...I needed that.  Get your ass up Dean,” Benny grinned wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist once the lazy ass got up.  “I missed you both,” Benny sighed before reluctantly letting them go.

 

“We missed you too bear,” Castiel said kissing his stubbly chin.  He gave Dean a wink before almost skipping into the kitchen to grab plates and whatever else they needed.

 

Dean groaned about having to get up, but he had to admit that the feeling of Benny’s thick arms wrapped around him always managed to calm his shaking nerves. When Cas skipped off to the kitchen, Dean moved over and made room for Benny to sit next to him, reaching out for the boxes only to have them pulled back. “Yeah yeah, I know.. wait for plates.” He pouted, flipping Benny off when he got a loud laugh in response.

 

“We taught you better manners than that darlin,” Benny snickered pulling Dean closer so he could nuzzle into his neck for a minute.  “How are you?” he asked tiredly, his hand rubbing at Dean’s knee a little.  It was more of a calming gesture for himself, he’d been feeling off all day.  Snappy and grumbly towards his entire staff.  He was glad that the irritation part of it was gone, he’d hate himself if he accidentally took it out on his lovers.

 

Castiel listened to them talking and smiled as he piled up the plates, the three beers, napkins, ranch and parmesan cheese Benny loved to coat on top of his pizza.  He hummed a little looking around for whatever else he was missing.  

 

“I’m good, just gonna miss his little blanket stealing ass!” Dean said, each word getting louder as he pointed his head toward the kitchen. Closing his eyes, he focused on the full effect of Benny’s body against his own and the small affectionate displays. It took Dean a long time to let himself enjoy these sweet, intimate moments. The kind when they were all fully clothed but somehow more raw and bare than they’d ever been naked.

 

“Long day?” he asked, even though he really didn’t need to, the tired look in Benny’s eyes was answer enough.

 

“Mmhmm...couldn’t wait to get home,” Benny sighed, leaning up for a kiss that Dean easily gave him.  Benny let his eyes close, the kiss not getting any deeper than the mere press of lips but it was exactly what he needed.

 

Castiel came into the room and smiled, very quietly putting the stuff down so he could take a picture of them on his phone.  They pulled away at the sound of the click and Castiel grinned at them, “Can I get one of all three of us?” he asked timidly.

 

“Of course, c’mere.” Dean didn’t care much for pictures, but he’d do anything for Cas and it wasn’t exactly a huge request. They all huddled closely together smiling up at the screen before he pressed the button and captured them. Everyone was smiling despite even through the upcoming disappointment. Dean let Castiel take a few more before he groaned almost exactly when his stomach did. “Okay, sweetheart. That’s enough we  need food right now, or you won’t have time to enjoy it.”

 

“I know…” Castiel pouted but he put his phone away.  They dug into their pizza with a gusto until their stomachs were nice and full.  Castiel was so sleepy he curled up on Benny’s lap with his feet in Dean’s as they just talked softly with each other.  When the doorbell rang Castiel’s stomach twisted and he almost refused to get up.

 

“C’mon baby,” Benny whispered kissing his forehead.  He looked over at Dean and grinned when he didn’t even budge to help him get their boyfriend closer to the door. When the doorbell rang again Castiel finally rolled off his lap with a loud groan, making his way to answer it.

 

“You too big boy,” Benny grinned slapping Dean on the leg.

 

Dean grumbled but he slid off the couch and joined them. He wasn’t happy but he understood, Castiel had tried to get out of it several times, but if he wanted to keep his job...he needed to go. Dean picked up the bags from the corner and handed them off to the driver. When Dean finally got Castiel in his arms he squeezed tightly around his boyfriend’s waist and clung to him until he felt Benny’s tight grip on his shoulder, telling him it was time. “I’m gonna miss you somethin awful, sweetheart.” he whispered, rubbing his lips over the edge of Castiel’s.

 

Castiel whined deep in his throat and kissed him back, really not wanting to let go but he still had to hug Benny goodbye.  He gave Dean one more kiss before allowing Benny to pull him in.  Humming softly he felt Benny relax in his arms and they shared a kiss as well before Castiel was pulling away.  “Okay you two...be good,” Castiel grinned, blowing them each a kiss, “I love you both.”  

 

“Love you too baby,” Benny said swallowing down the slight lump in his throat.

 

“Ditto,” Dean answered, reaching out to grab at Benny’s hand and squeezing tightly. He wasn’t the most romantic one in their relationship but he needed the contact and something told him Benny did too. He watched as Castiel disappeared into the cab and down the road, the sight leaving a sinking feeling deep in his gut.

 

“C’mon darlin, let’s clean up and curl up on the couch,” Benny said pulling gently at his hand to get him back in the house.  They cleaned up slowly, putting the leftover pizzas into one of the many containers Castiel had for storage.  By the time they were done they just headed into the bedroom instead.  Benny was exhausted and besides they had a small tv in there as well.  “Pick whatever movie you wanna watch...I’ll probably pass out during the opening credits,” he grinned pulling off his clothes and just leaving them on the floor for right now.

 

Dean’s eyes scraped down the full length of Benny’s body and back up, if it wasn’t for the man’s clear exhaustion he’d have voiced his opinion on exactly what he wanted to watch, instead he flicked the tv on, and gave them both some background noise. He wasn’t as tired as Benny was, but he didn’t really have a reason to stay awake, so he thought he’d might as well try to get a few hours of shuteye too. “Whaddya say to breakfast in bed in the morning?”

 

“Sounds wonderful cher, mmm c’mere,” Benny grumbled after they were under the covers.  Usually he was the one doing the spooning but something deep in his chest was screaming for this.  He curled into Dean and snuggled his face into his boyfriend’s chest.  “You smell good….so much better than that damn kitchen,” Benny mumbled, not even knowing if he was making sense or not.  He didn’t care much though, he was warm and curled up with at least one of his lovers.

 

He’d planned on teasing Benny about who was going to make the breakfast, but soon the man was half snoring against his chest. Dean bit his lip nervously, anticipating the worst but almost immediately he heard Castiel’s voice telling him to not be so pessimistic. With a small sigh and an even quieter chuckle, he pulled Benny close and shut his eyes.

 

It was only five days...five days wasn’t that long...right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was grateful that they’d had two solid nights of sleep and Benny was perfectly fine. Sure they missed Cas, but it hadn’t been the end of the world for either of them. It was going okay, and they skyped and texted their missing lover nearly constantly.

 

Dean stepped out of the shower and wiping a towel through his hair, inching out of the bathroom long enough to grab some thin pajama pants to sleep in. He took in the sight of Benny mostly asleep in their bed and smiled. There wasn’t anything in the world that made him happier than Benny and Cas, nothing he wouldn’t do for them. Finally dry, Dean climbed into bed and switched off the lamp before pulling his boyfriend into his arms and hugging him close to his chest.

 

Benny was slightly aware of arms circling around him, pulling him in tighter and he melted into it, falling deeper into unconsciousness.  It started much like all the others...the darkness wrapping around him making it harder to breathe.  He could still smell the smoke, his body flinching at the flashes over and over again.  The screams were the worst, they hurt his ears and no matter how much he covered them they always echoed deep in his head.  He wasn’t aware of the high keening noises he was making or the way he rolled away from Dean, curling into a tight ball until he was shaking violently.  The noises and flashes inside his head were all consuming, no matter how much he screamed he couldn't get out.

 

Dean woke up to the sound of whimpering and trembling movements that vibrated into the bed. He blinked his eyes open quickly and rushed to pull Benny back into his arms. When the shaking didn’t stop, he panicked. His mind going a little hazy under the fear and worry that was dropped on his shoulders like an anvil. Benny fought his grip some more and he felt the corner of his eyes start to sting. He hated being useless, not being able to help when Benny needed him most.

 

Maybe he should just reach for the recorder, NO, Goddammit! He made a promise to Cas and he’d damn well keep it. “Shhh, it’s okay Benny. You’re fine. Wake up, man...come on. You gotta wake up and come back to me.”

 

Somewhere in the deepest parts of his mind he could hear someone talking, it wasn’t anything more than just a murmur but the explosions pulled his attention away from it.  He saw his friends falling one by one and he started screaming again.

 

“N-No...n-no,” Benny whimpered curling up into a tighter ball.

 

Dean took a deep breath, and with a shaky voice he began to sing  Hey, Jude. He hated the way he sounded, but Castiel swore to him it would work. Moving in closer to Benny’s ear, Dean let his voice try to soothe it’s way inside. Moving into the chorus he got even louder, and his grip tightened, as he said a silent prayer that something would help, anything.

 

That soft murmur was turning into something more solid pushing past all the snarling noises overwhelming him.  He gasped when he realized it was Dean singing, his voice soft and lulling.  He turned back to the mess behind him but shook his head, going in the direction of where that voice was.  He slowly started to uncurl from the tight ball and the trembling eased enough for him to blindly reach for Dean.

 

“D-Dean,” he mumbled, a little whine leaving his throat when he felt a weight against his back and something weave through his fingers.  It was slow but he was starting to wake up.

 

Dean clutched Benny’s hand so hard he thought he might have stopped blood flow, but he could feel the man coming back to him, slowly but surely. He started the song over again as Benny fought against his inner demons and Dean willed away the insecurity clawing at his gut. He was helping, damnit. He could feel it.

 

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better._

 

Benny groaned, his eyes blinking open as if he had an inch of dirt on his eyeballs.  He could hear Dean singing softly behind him and he swallowed hard.  He knew it was because of his nightmare but he loved listening to Dean sing.  His was more gruff where Cas’s was sweet but both of them...they made his heart beat slow.  He took in a deep breath and pulled Dean in closer, humming the last bit of the song with him.  They laid there for a minute or two in silence before he rolled over onto his back, his hand coming up to cup the side of Dean’s face.

 

“Sorry if I scared you…” Benny whispered.

 

“Pfft, I ain’t scared of nothin’” Dean teased, his voice still a little wrecked from worry. He leaned down to give a quick kiss to sweat slick surface of Benny’s forehead. The salty skin clinging to his lips as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “Seriously though, it’s fine...really good to have you back.”

 

“Thank you Dean,” Benny sighed, wanting to hug Dean close but he knew was sweaty and not in a sexy way either.  “Can you get me some water?” he asked softly, almost a little embarrassed.

 

“Anything you need, want some aspirin while I’m up?” When Benny nodded softly, Dean dropped another kiss, this time to the plump soft lips, a promise that he’d be back as quickly as possible. He slid off the bed and half ran toward the kitchen once he was out of sight. Filling a glass with ice cold water and nabbing the leftover mac and cheese that Benny loved to eat cold before heading back. Dean handed the water over and then stepped into the bathroom to grab the painkillers.

 

“Here, ya go. I’ll put something cheesy on and we’ll just hang out until we get tired again.”

 

Benny nodded slowly, taking the napkin Dean handed him to wipe at his face.  He really wanted to take a shower but he had absolutely no energy.  He just wanted to snuggle with Dean until he felt safe again.  But he did what he was told and ate the food, taking the painkillers for the migraine that was soon to follow.  “Hey Dean...can we call Cas?” Benny asked.  He knew it was late but Castiel had told them over and over again that if they needed him, they could call anytime.

 

“I kinda want to tell him that you actually sang for me,” Benny grinned.

 

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes fondly, fighting a flush of heat on his face. He knew Cas would be proud of him, and make a big deal about it, but he didn’t care. When Benny needed him, he’d came through and that alone had him buzzing with a thrill of happiness. Dean grabbed up his phone from the nightstand and clicked the call button twice before handing it over to Benny.

 

Benny smiled and pulled Dean in close until the other man had his head tucked under his chin.  He felt better, safe and warm, then when he heard Castiel’s groggy voice it was like the final piece sliding into place.

 

“Dean?  Is everything okay?” Castiel asked trying to force himself awake, when he heard the deep chuckle he calmed down.  It was Benny...and he was laughing.  Dean must have taken care of the nightmare...he smiled proudly and snuggled back into his pillow.

 

“You okay?” Castiel asked with a hum.

 

“Yeah I’m good sweetheart, Dean-o did real good,” Benny answered putting the phone on speaker so Dean could hear Castiel’s voice too.

 

“It wasn’t that much really…” he said trying to not make a big deal over it. He knew that Cas and Benny would fuss over him for a while, but he was eager to change subjects. Dean didn’t like being in the spotlight even though he was pleasantly thrilled with the knowledge that they were proud of him.

 

“That’s good, I am jealous that you got to hear him sing and I haven’t,” Castiel smiled, “I’m proud of you Dean.  I’ll admit, I was worried when I saw you calling.”

 

Benny smiled and nuzzled his face into Dean’s hair, taking in a deep breath and relaxing even more into the blankets.

 

“I uh, I’ll..maybe when you get home,” he offered laying a small kiss onto Benny’s temple, enjoying the warm hum he got in return. “Only a few more days right…? God I can’t wait.”

 

“Yeah, only a few.  I can’t wait either, I don’t how much more I can stand of Gabriel’s antics.  And my bed is too small and cold,” Castiel pouted pulling the blankets tighter around himself.  If he concentrated hard enough he could almost feel Benny and Dean curling around him.  “Can we have a huge snuggle fest when I get home?  We can even watch Dean’s horrible movies,” Castiel grinned.

 

“My film choices are classics. Just because you can’t comprehend quality westerns doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with them!” he defended, his mouth turning down in a grimace. It didn’t last long, Benny’s loud laugh knocking all of the righteous fury out of him ,even though it had been mostly playful anyway. “I mean yeah, of course we can.”

 

Benny held his stomach laughing, pulling Dean close with both arms to kiss all over his face, ending with a peck to his nose, “I love you two so much,” Benny grinned.

 

Castiel giggled, “Love you too Bear.  I hate this but I have to go now...I need to get some sleep before our meeting tomorrow,” Castiel sighed heavily.  “I love you Dean.”

 

“Love you too, sweetheart. See ya soon.” Dean answered, a small amount of ache pulling in his chest. He tugged Benny into his arms before they hung up, holding on even tighter as the call ended.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Benny laughed at himself, throwing the last blanket down into the nest pile he had created.  Ever since the last nightmare, he had made a trip to the VA to talk to someone about allowing him to take a leave from the restaurant.  They granted him a week which he was utterly grateful for...especially since day two would be when Cas got home.  The first day he spent scrubbing the house down and happily helping Dean do an oil change for Baby.  

 

The doorbell rang and he hurried over, greedily accepting the pizza’s.  He had their snuggle pit forged and dinner ready for his boyfriends.  Dean would be home soon and hopefully he’d remember the beer.  There was a rumble outside and Benny took in a slow breath.  Two out of the three were home now.  

 

Dean pulled into the driveway, his heart full and his mind buzzing. Cas was coming home today and he and Benny had both been looking forward to it since the minute he’d left. He stepped out onto the asphalt and quickly shut the door behind him. Taking the steps two at a time, he rushed through the door.

 

“Honey, I’m hoooome…” he teased, the grin wide on his lips.

 

“Hey Darlin, how was work?” Benny asked hurrying towards the front door.  Dean looked incredible with that huge smile on his face.  He cupped the side of Dean’s face and gave him a quick kiss.  “You get the beer?”

 

“Mmm,” he moaned, pulling Benny back in for another. The excitement of the day pooling in his gut, meaning he was even more tactile than normal. He nipped and sucked at Benny’s plump, soft lips until he felt himself hardening. Dean pulled back, “Yeah, shit… I forgot it in the car, though. I’m gonna grab a quick shower, you mind bringing it in?”

 

“Not at all...and keep it in your pants boy, gotta wait for Cas,” Benny grinned smacking Dean on the ass before moving around him.  Before turning the corner he shot Dean a wink and chuckled to himself.  Even if they didn’t actually get around to doing anything, he’d be just happy to hold the two most important people in his life close.  

 

Dean groaned as if he was put out but, honestly he’d wanted to wait for Cas anyway. He and Benny had a lot of fun together sometimes, but nothing compared to the raw heat and passion that coursed through his veins when all three of them were involved. He made his way to the master bathroom, eager to scrub the sweat and grime from his skin.

 

Benny quickly snatched up the beer from the backseat and felt his phone go off in his back pocket.  He read the text from Cas and damn near skipped back into the house.  He got the beer into the fridge and ran towards their bathroom.  “Hey Cas will be here in 15!” Benny called out over the rushing water.  He bit his lip and quickly stripped, slipping in behind Dean in the shower.  “Gimmie,” he growled out grabbing the puff so he could wash Dean’s back where some oil had gotten...somehow.

 

Castiel’s leg was bouncing up and down, his anxiety spiking the closer and closer they got to the house.  He couldn’t wait to be in the same room of his lovers again.  People at work were always teasing him about his co dependency problems but he didn’t care.  Benny and Dean just made him feel normal.  They turned into the neighborhood and Castiel had to cover his mouth to keep from squealing too loud.

 

“You cannot lecture me about waiting for Cas and then jump in the shower with me. That’s what we like to call counter-intuitive,” he snarked. Enjoying the pleasurable feeling of warm soapy water dripping between his shoulderblades. His cock twitching with the excitement of another pair of hands.

 

Benny chuckled and kissed the back of Dean’s neck as he massaged his fingers into his strong back, humming softly into Dean’s ear, “Yeah well, I do enjoy seeing you naked...and I realized that I wanted a shower too,” Benny grinned reaching lower to dig his fingers into Dean’s ass.  He teased him for just a minute before letting up, switching them around so he could get under the water.  “That’ll be a nice welcome home present for Cas,” Benny grinned looking down at Dean’s growing erection.

 

Dean whined a little when Benny’s hands pulled away. He could feel the beat of his heart as a throbbing pulse of vein in his eager cock. With a smile Dean dropped to his knees, “Well it wouldn’t be fair if I was the only one to have a gift for him,” he answered, sucking gently on the tip of Benny’s mostly soft dick.

 

“Ah, ah...not too much okay? We don’t got the time anyway,” Benny grinned washing out his hair.  He groaned softly when those damn lips wrapped around the head of his cock.  Benny dragged his fingers through Dean’s hair, pulling slightly when Dean tried to slip more into his hungry mouth.

 

“Darlin…” Benny warned.  He was getting hard anyway and would be at full mast when Cas walked through that door.  Gently he pulled at Dean’s hair and kissed at his lips.  

 

With a cocky grin, Dean delved into the kiss licking and biting at the edges of Benny’s mouth. His tongue flicking teasingly at the slick wet lips he’d pulled between his teeth. Once he was sure that he’d made his point, Dean pulled back.

 

“Hey now, you’re the one that started it, I just made it more interesting,” he answered, playfully turning around and shaking his ass, before stepping under the warm spray and making sure to rinse everything off.

 

“And that you do perfectly,” Benny laughed slapping at Dean’s ass again.  They hurried through the rest of their shower and Benny couldn’t help tickling Dean as they tried to get out of the shower.  “C’mon, Cas is gonna be here any minute.”

 

“Ungn, alright. I’m comin…or well not.” Dean teased stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel and quickly drying off. He was looking forward to seeing Cas and if he guessed correctly, his boyfriend would be strolling in any minute. He reached into the dresser and pulled out a pair of Benny’s thin pajama pants, tugging on the drawstring until they stayed on his hips.

 

Castiel nearly forgot to pay the driver the second he stopped in front of the house.  He gave too much money but he didn’t care as he tore out of the cab.  Taking in a deep breath he pushed open the door and dropped his bag just inside.  “Guys?” Castiel called out biting his lip.

 

When he heard the rich, gorgeous sound of Cas’ voice Dean smiled wide and rushed into the living room. His arms opened  wide and were thankfully full of warm boyfriend not long after. “Oh God I missed you, Sweetheart. No more trips,” Dean teased, pulling Castiel in for quick, playful kiss. His heart full of joy and happiness now that they were all back together again.

 

“I missed you too and yes...no more trips,” Castiel grinned hugging Dean tightly and burying his face into his neck.  Dean smelled so good and his hair was still slightly damp.  Benny appeared a second later and rushed over, hugging around the both of them.  Castiel turned a bit so he could wrap his arms around his thick shoulders. When Dean pressed up against his back Castiel gasped when he felt a definite poke.  

 

“Were you guys playing without me?” Castiel pouted though he wasn’t really upset about it, just made him snuggle against Benny’s chest more.

 

“Nah baby, we were waiting for you but you know how Dean is,” Benny smirked pressing his lips against Castiel’s temple.

 

“Pfft, I cannot be held responsible when you and your delicious cock climbed in the shower with me, right Cas?” Dean teased, licking and nipping playfully at the side of Cas’ neck. He rolled his hips forward, a small stuttered moan falling from his lips when he made contact with Castiel’s round ass.  

 

“Deaaaan,” Castiel giggled, moaning softly when Dean’s fingers dug into his waist, “You are very dangerous Benny...he is right,” grinning as his head dropped forward against Benny’s chest.  “Mmm, that feels nice.”

 

Benny grinned, leaning in to kiss the other side of Castiel’s neck, “So, you guys wanna move this over to our little nest?”

 

“God yes, getting him horizontal with less clothing is my first priority…” Dean smiled reaching for Castiel’s coat lapels and pulling them back toward him, the fabric swiftly sliding off his shoulders. Dean teasingly scraped his teeth over the shell of Castiel’s ear, loving the breathy moan he got in response. He reached down and slotted his fingers into Cas’ hand before dragging toward the huge pile of blankets and pillows.

 

“You get him ready, I’ll get the provisions,” Benny smirked yanking Castiel back for a kiss, keeping him there long enough to get a taste of that sweet mouth before allowing Dean to pull him away.  “Fuck I missed that,” Benny groaned palming his erection before jogging to their bedroom.  He got their almost half empty bottle of lube, cock rings and some towels before bee lining it for the kitchen.  Pizza and Beer was one of Castiel’s favorite comfort foods but so were strawberries and honey.  Benny honestly didn’t understand the mix but it made Cas happy.

 

Castiel grinned as Dean pulled him into the family room, a happy noise leaving his throat when he saw the nest, “Oh my God...this is awesome,” Castiel grinned instantly raising up his arms when Dean started tugging up his shirt.

 

“Yeah, you can thank Benny for that… and me for this,” he answered with a knowing grin. Once the shirt was gone and the sight of Cas’ beautiful torso in view, Dean nearly changed his mind, wanting to explore all the exposed skin. He shook himself a little, trying to refocus as he reached out for the leather strap of Castiel’s belt. Dean’s skilled fingers moved swiftly and soon the there was nothing but a thin layer of cotton boxer briefs between them. He licked a long stripe up the outline of Cas’ lengthy erection pushing out against his underwear.

 

“Oh God Dean,” Castiel whined, biting hard on his lip.  It had only been 5 days but he was just a tiny bit touch starved from his two men.  His fingers greedily touched at every inch of skin he could reach, finally stopping to knead into the back of Dean’s neck and shoulders

 

Benny grinned when he walked in on the other two, Castiel’s eyes had fluttered shut and his head tilted back.  He looked gorgeous and Dean always looked like a damn angel on his knees.  He licked his dry lips and moved around them, putting the supplies on the table.  Before he could rethink it, he grabbed up some of the honey and tapped Dean on the forehead.

 

“It’s a damn good thing you shave baby,” Benny chuckled dripping some honey down his abs.

 

Dean groaned in delight, the already enticing view even more irresistible as he surged up and latched onto the sweet barely dripping strings of honey. He licked and sucked at the taut, tan skin pulling the tasty flavor of salt and sugar into his mouth. Dean’s hands slid slowly up the back of Castiel’s thighs and grabbed tightly at the mound of his ass. “Mmm, fuck. Can’t get enough of that taste, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel’s leg shook and he fell forward a bit, his hands trembling as he gripped Dean’s shoulders, “Dean lay me down,” he gasped.  Dean gave him his favorite smirk and soon he found himself sinking down in probably the most comfortable thing besides their memory foam mattress.  “Can we have sex now and then cuddle?” Castiel grinned.

 

Benny barked out a laugh and quickly joined them on the nest pillowing Castiel’s head on his thigh while Dean continued with licking up the honey, “We’ll take care of you baby don’t you worry about that,” Benny said taking one of Castiel’s hands to kiss his fingers.  His other hand dripped a few more drops of honey on Castiel’s stomach but not too much.  He just loved watching Dean’s mouth work cleaning up the sticky mess.

 

The heat of Cas’ skin beneath his mouth was intoxicating, Dean moaned when he felt a small trickle of the sweet syrup on his nose. He greedily moved back up to the newly coated skin, nipping at the beads that formed at the ends of the long strings. Dean sucked a mark into Castiel’s hip, a harsh bite and another suck making sure he brought all the blood to the surface. Dean craved the ability to leave signs of his love, even more so now that they’d spent time apart.

 

“Mine,” he growled, licking gently across the red skin.

 

“Always,” Castiel whimpered, his back arching off the blankets a bit at the feel of Dean’s teeth and that amazing growl.  He loved the marks both them left, many of them were fading and he was thrilled Dean was already working on remaking them.  He bit down hard on his lip but felt Benny tap on his chin to get him to stop.

 

“Don’t want you to bite too hard...remember last time?” Benny soothed rubbing his thumb over Castiel’s bottom lip.  He moved a bit so he was laying on his side and sucked Castiel’s lip slow and gentle, inwardly grinning when Castiel shuddered a bit.

 

Content with his early dessert, Dean continued to lick the sugar from Castiel’s skin, inching down the flat stomach and coming to a stop just to the side of the pulsing cock was poking out from underneath his briefs. Dean’s tongue swiped across the head, dizzying at the taste of precum that was dripping from the tip. Dean groaned, and tugged at the fabric between them, wanting it off as soon as possible.

 

Castiel eagerly lifted his hips to help get them off and groaned at the relief of being naked and being touched so lovingly by both Benny and Dean.  His legs fell open and swallowed hard when Dean started flicking his tongue out at the tip.  “Dean that feels so good,” Castiel moaned, his eyes rolling up a bit as Benny rubbed his stubble against his cheek.

 

Benny grinned petting down Castiel’s chest to thumb at his nipples, “Get them pants off Dean, wanna see that gorgeous ass of yours darlin,” Benny growled out, nipping at the sharp lines of Castiel’s jaw line.

 

“Feel free to see it up close and personal if you want…” Dean teased, loosening the drawstring of his borrowed pants, which made it easy to kick out of them. Once he was naked again, Dean reached a hand out to Benny, “Gimme a couple rings… I have a feeling neither of us will last long once I get my mouth on that pretty cock, and I want. it. to. last.”

 

Benny chuckled at the pleased mewl leaving Castiel’s mouth and reached over to grab up their rings.  It was definitely a necessity for them and of course, they got the nicer one for Cas.  He was spoiled after all.  He handed Dean his simple black one and Castiel’s vibrating baby blue one.  His was a deep purple that he got on easily.  They used them enough it never took long at all.  He grinned down at Castiel who was curling his toes into the blankets.  

 

“You’re too adorable baby,” Benny grinned and kissed his forehead.

 

Once he was felt the pressure building up beneath his cock ring, Dean got to work putting Cas’ on for him. He spat against the tip of Castiel’s cock and twisted the resistant ring down the long, blood-filled shaft. Dean pushed it down to the base and immediately sucked the tip into his mouth, his palm pushing against the heavy sac beneath his chin as he rubbed circles against the soft skin. Dean popped off long enough to hoist Cas’ legs over his shoulders and give himself better access to everything.

 

“Deeeean,” Castiel whined as his fingers tangled into Dean’s hair, his other gripping tight at Benny’s hand.  His heart was hammering hard in his chest.  He loved when they would put the ring on him, keep his orgasm at bay until he was practically crying for it.  Dean’s mouth sucking and teeth very slightly dragging along his shaft sent chills down his spine.

 

Benny moaned watching the two of them.  Finally he decided to take Dean on his offer and gave Castiel a deep kiss, practically fucking his mouth with his tongue before crawling towards Dean.  He couldn’t help leaning in and licking at the corner of Dean’s mouth, getting him to share the taste of Castiel a bit.  They started a small little battle for the head of Castiel’s cock, getting beautiful sounds out of their boyfriend that made his own cock pulse.  “Mmm, still want me to get all close and personal with your ass darlin?” Benny grinned.

 

Heat spiked into Dean’s gut, he’d been teasing but it wasn’t the worst idea in the world. In fact, he was damn near aching for something, some kind of contact. Dean backed away to respond; First, leaning in and groaning as Benny licked the the taste of Castiel’s dick from his tongue. “Hell yeah, man. Whatever you wanna do to it.”

 

“Careful,” Benny chuckled moving further down and instantly digging his fingers into Dean’s supple ass.  Both his boys had perfect asses and he loved spending his attention on them.  He pulled Dean’s cheeks apart slowly and groaned, dragging his dry thumb over the fluttering hole.  “Mmm, it’s been awhile Dean,” Benny groaned tapping at his hole a few times.

 

Castiel was in heaven, his orgasm was right there but locked tightly at bay, Dean’s mouth working his cock so deliciously and now...seeing Benny kneeling behind Dean.  He wasn’t sure if he ever admitted it out loud but he loved to watch Benny fuck Dean.  The noises Dean would make...Castiel shuddered hard and if he could, probably would have came right then. “D-Dean, turn on the vibrator please?” he asked almost breathlessly.

 

Dean’s brows rose a little but he didn’t complain, instead pushing the small button that made it whir to life. Castiel arched his back as soon as it began to buzz making Dean smile. Before he swallowed the delicious cock again, Dean reached for the lube, coating his fingers before handing it back to Benny. This time, he bent over further, making his ass even more accessible for Benny to do with as he wished. It was rare but sometimes Dean just wanted to be filled and nobody, no fucking body did that as well as Benny.

 

Castiel dug his fingers into the blankets and cried out, he was able to take in a deep, slow breath and relaxed into the vibrations and the vacuum that was Dean’s mouth.  He had to relax or he’d start begging too soon and he desperately needed one of them to fuck him.

 

Benny relished in the noises their boyfriend was making and put the lube to the side for now.  He licked a long stripe from Dean’s balls to his hole, allowing the tip of his tongue to catch on his rim.  His fingers massaged into Dean’s lower back and moaned right against his hole, slowly starting to wriggle his tongue into him.

 

Caught off guard, Dean nearly swallowed Castiel’s cock. He’d expected to feel the pressure of Benny’s thick fingers, instead it was the soft slide of his velvet tongue flicking against Dean’s hole. Clutching into the plush cheeks of Cas’ ass, Dean began to pull hard, practically fucking his own mouth with his boyfriend’s dick. When he felt the hum of Benny’s moan pushing against his rim, Dean couldn’t but moan around the heated shaft slamming into his mouth.

 

Castiel was panting and whining his whole body tense as he felt his cock slip into the tightness of Dean’s throat, the moan that tickled along his cock along with the vibrations already there was almost painful.  “D-Dean...I-I need to cum...Please...fuck please,” Castiel whined, his fingers pulling at Dean’s hair and actually thrusting his hips up hard into Dean’s mouth.

 

“Jesus,” Benny groaned watching with wide eyes, Castiel was on the brink of losing control and Benny loved it.  He slid his tongue back into Dean and moaned, only pulling away when Dean was sloppy and wet.  Grabbing up the lube he coated up several fingers and started to massage at the hole with his thumb before slowly pushing it in.

 

Dean popped off with a grunt, shuddering at Benny’s thick thumb sliding into him. He cursed under his breath before wrapping his hand around the base of Cas’ cock tightly so he didn’t cum as soon as the ring was off. Dean slid the plastic band up the wet shaft, keeping a firm grip in place. “Want you to cum down my throat, baby boy… let me taste it all… okay?” After a shaky nod of agreement Dean guided Castiel’s wet shaft back into his mouth and sucked hard while simultaneously relaxing his hand.

 

Castiel’s orgasm built up rapidly in his gut, his entire body beginning to shake as it exploded out of him with a cry of Dean’s name.  His vision went a bit hazy and he forgot how to breathe for a second.  It actually took Dean petting at his stomach to get him to start coming back slowly.  

 

Dean swallowed down the salty sweet taste and licked and sucked until the boy beneath him hissed from the contact to his sensitive tip. He left small kisses, and nips playfully teasing Cas’ body as he laid there, beautifully blissed out.

 

With Dean’s focus mostly off the immediate need to make Cas cum, he turned his attention toward Benny’s thick thumb fucking into him. He’d loosened up enough for Benny to wiggle it around and Dean groaned, practically begging for more with just his body language. Dean pushed his hips back, and reached down to stroke at his aching  cock. “Fuck. More, Benny. Wanna have you fill me up.”

 

“Yeah, yeah needy,” Benny grinned, pulling his thumb out to get a tad more lube on his fingers before slowly pushing in two fingers.  Dean gasped and Benny chuckled as Dean dropped his head against Castiel’s hip.  Castiel was pretty much gone, completely lost in the high but he was aware enough to drag his fingers through Dean’s hair.  

 

He got his fingers pushed all the way in and felt Dean open up so beautifully for him.  His cock pulsed deep as he stared at Dean’s stretched out hole, “You want one more Dean?”

 

“Fuuuuuck,” he moaned out when Benny’s thick fingers settled all the way inside him, the stretch tight, but amazing. Dean couldn’t wait to have his massive cock pounding into him from behind, the ache to be fucked growing every second. It wasn’t just the feeling of fullness he wanted, no Benny’s muscular hips snapped and hammered in ways Dean could never match himself and it was amazing. One of the best things he’d ever felt. “Goddammit, yes.. fuck yes, Benny. More.”

 

“Mmm, that’s it,” Benny groaned slipping in the third finger, biting his lip as he watched the hole stretch wide.  He spread his fingers, scissoring them open and closed until Dean was panting.  Benny grinned, dragging the pad of his finger over the little bundle of nerves

 

“Oh I think you’re ready now,” Benny chuckled, drizzling the lube over his cock before stroking himself several times.  “So good for me Dean,” Benny gripped himself and started to push into Dean, the fingers of his free hand gripping tightly at Dean’s hip.

 

“Shit, shit, fuck...oh god.” Dean’s mouth sputtered off a dozen repetitions of Benny’s name in an even longer line of curses as the heavy, thick cock pushed into him slowly. When he felt Benny bottom out inside him, Dean took a deep breath. relaxing as much as possible knowing that his lover wouldn’t really tear into him until he was sure that Dean was loose enough to take it. Benny started out slowly, driving Dean crazy with his lack of force and power behind the thrusts. Sometimes he liked to taunt the larger man, even though Benny was never actually mad, sometimes the vigorous thrusting would make it seem otherwise. Dean loved every second of it.

 

Benny growled low in his throat as his hands brushed up and down Dean’s back and sides, massaging into his shoulders.  Castiel actually woke up enough to shimmy down until he was able to pull Dean down to kiss him while Benny slowly started to thrust, keeping them pretty shallow.  It wasn’t until Dean finally made that deep guttural noise that he snapped his hips hard.

 

Taking a second to catch his breath, Dean responded. “Finally, now fuck me, dammit.” he said, his voice giving away both his playfulness and the desperate need he felt to have Benny slamming into him.

 

Dean focused his attention back on Cas now that he was alert enough to get involved again, licking and scraping his teeth across the chapped pink lips. He hoped it would give him a little more time before he had to pull the ring off. His dick was hard as a damn rock, but he wanted to last as long as he could without actually hurting himself. No way was he giving up Benny’s any sooner than he needed to. ‘Mmm, taste so good, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel smiled almost sleepily up at Dean, his hands moving all over Dean’s chest and stomach, he kissed the next moan out of Dean’s mouth and hummed softly.

 

Benny snapped his hips hard a few times before draping over Dean’s body, burying his face into his neck to bite and suck at his skin.  His hips dug into Dean, trying to push in as deep as he could possibly go before letting of his last restraint.  The noises their bodies made was almost obscene.  “Feel so good Darlin, so tight.  Fuck Dean,” Benny moaned sucking hard on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

 

Dean hissed out a curse at the pleasured pain of Benny’s teeth digging into his skin, he  couldn’t wait any longer. “Fuck, gotta get this goddamn thing off,” he said, even though his hands stayed planted where they were. The force of Benny’s thrust making him damn near paralyzed with want. “Cas...please,” he begged hoping he’d get the hint and take it off for him.

 

“Do you want my hands or mouth?” Castiel asked sweetly, tracing his fingers over the cock ring and smiled as Dean’s body started to spasm above him.

 

“Just, fuck.. just get it off me,” Dean panted, even the strength of his biceps holding him up were getting weak. His body was a mess of urgency and demand, stretched tight and needing to release. He felt Cas’ hand tug his balls down and squeeze at the base of his dick. Benny’s thrust barely letting up at all as Castiel rolled the ring up his shaft. ‘Shit shit shit, fuck,” he panted, his body weak with want and arousal.

 

“As soon as Cas gets that off you, I want you to go wild Dean, fuck yourself on my cock,” Benny growled in Dean’s ear, pulling himself off Dean’s back so he could thrust in even harder.  He was so close himself but his lovers’ pleasure was more important than his own.

 

Castiel repeated what Dean had done for him and gripped the base of Dean’s cock as he got the ring off and tossed to the side with his.  At a particularly hard thrust right against Dean’s prostate Castiel slid both hands to grasp around his shaft, letting him fuck hard into his hand.

 

Dean’s body took over, his mind barely lucid as he drove himself back and forth between Benny’s thick shaft and Castiel’s warm grip. He knew he’d barely last longer than Cas did once the restriction was taken away. Dean ground his hips back hard as Benny continued to drive into him, the hard slap of their bodies together only making him more needy than ever. As the spring wound tight in his gut, Dean knew it was coming.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” he moaned, his panted breath coming even more unsteady as his eyes rolled back in his head, and shocks of pleasure rolled through his dick as his cum shot out, coating Castiel’s hands. Dean forced himself not to give into the dizziness until Benny got off too. “Take that damn ring off and cum inside me.”

 

Benny quickly got it off and started to fuck into Dean almost frantically, his hands gripping at Dean’s shoulders to keep him from moving away. “Fuck!” he roared and couldn’t move until his cock was done spilling inside of Dean.  He sucked in a breath and fell forward, his arms shaking as he tried to not collapse both him and Dean on top of Castiel.  Though, their strange little boyfriend would most likely enjoy that.

 

“Fucking hell,” Benny laughed, rolling off to fall onto his back panting heavily.

 

Benny rolled one way, Dean turned the other, leaving Cas between them. He quickly came to his senses as the giddy energy poured into his veins. He pulled Castiel in for another kiss, somewhat enjoying the sweat they’d accumulated between them. He’d have to have another shower before they went to bed, but it was so worth it. “Welcome home, Sweetheart.”

 

Castiel giggled sleepily, pulling Dean closer to him and kissed at his chest, “Thank you, that was amazing.” He was buzzing with how warm and content he was feeling.  A few seconds later Benny was spooning behind him, almost cradling him in his big arms.  Castiel hummed softly and tugged on Dean’s arm, needing to be cocooned by both of them.  They were still sweaty and hot but he didn’t care at all.

 

Benny hummed a soft little song, his nose pressed into Castiel’s sweet smelling hair.  He was exhausted but didn’t want to sleep just yet.

 

Dean enjoyed a few minutes of pure bliss, but when he heard the familiar tune, he remembered his promise to Cas. Knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t bring it up, he decided to surprise him anyway. Fighting back a small wave of fear, Dean cleared his throat and licked his lips. Finally, he got the courage and started to sing.

 

_Leaves are falling all around, it's time I was on my way_

_Thanks to you, I'm much obliged_

_For such a pleasant stay, but now it's time for me to go_

_The autumn moon lights my way_

 

Castiel’s eyes shot open and he bit his lip, greedily pulling Dean closer and snuggling into his chest.  Dean’s voice was soft and scratchy, absolutely amazing and calming his still furiously beating heart.  “Dean…” he whispered softly pressing a kiss right at the base of his throat.

 

Benny sighed softly, his hand reaching out to rub at Dean’s hip, a soft smile pulling at his lips as he watched him sing.

 

Dean moved into the chorus with little effort, the warm comfort of Cas in his arms kept him calm. The words of Ramble On etched in his memory like the name of an old friend. Before he knew it, the final chorus came and it was over. He placed a kiss on Castiel’s temple and smiled as he felt his boyfriend’s lips spread wide against his chest. Unable to find words, Dean just lay there and stroked his fingers through Cas’ messy hair enjoying the comfort wrapped around him.


End file.
